


Bilgewater Booze

by ArinieKat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bilgewater - Freeform, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Ezrealisveryconcerned, Fluff and Smut, Gravesissodonewitheveryonesshit, M/M, Porn With Plot, Zaunsfulloffuckingdruggiesman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinieKat/pseuds/ArinieKat
Summary: Bilgewater is one of the best places for a good round of drinks, to lose yourself in alcohol for a good time with friends or a fancy hookup. Many travellers stay nights in the bars and inns.Ezreal comes often, it's a new pace from home and more calming that running around tomes, though he isn't expecting the company or the attention he gets. It's not like it's all bad; he can't say he'd change it in the end.
Relationships: Ekko/Ezreal (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Drinking gamble

**Author's Note:**

> >-< Headcannons go brr.  
> I finally edited it, :D slightly less crummy.  
> For reference i headcannon Ekko as being 17-19 & Ezreal as being 18-22, for most pieces involving smut (outside of pulsefire which has other ages) they'll be 19 & 22\. (My brain finds it satisfying to have Ekko on an odd number & Ezreal on an Even number) but obviously that's up to how you interpret it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >-<

Dim golden glows dripping from off the rustic Chandelier cast haloed streaks across the many guests in the lively Bilgewater tavern. It seemed the band had since left the shoddy stage in the back end as there was only muttering and laughing of the commuters filling the otherwise silent space, but even without the rhythm of an accordion or fiddle the place carried an almost musical melody in its chatter as the guests were lost in the thrill of a date, party or heated gamble.

It wasn’t unusual for Ezreal to hang out the old pubs and brothels in Bilgewater; after all it had some of the best. There weren’t many places to rival its intoxicating alcohol besides perhaps some of Zaun’s nightclubs. He wasn’t alone; he never was when he came. He always ended up either bringing someone for a good drinking or stumbling into a conversation, spiking the interest of many people; sometimes even stumbling further into a back room or hotel for the night. For now though he was caught in a broken conversation with two of the pirate gamblers, Twisted Fate and Graves. Most of it would turn to the pair bickering between each other before remembering he was there and making a statement to once again add him to the discussion.

“It’s the quickest way to get a full-house and cash in.”

“You mean scam your opponents…”

“The game is a scam in itself; I prefer to call it business. Good business always requires a lucky hand.” The gambling addict stated, his gaze coming up from the selection of cards he was shuffling.

His companion left out a scoff and Ezreal sighed.

“Not many people bet against you.” The blonde said. “I don’t blame them…”

A laugh arose from both. “Actually…”

“Much more popular to try and been such a win streak.”

Ezreal pursed his lips, taking a sip from the glass he’d been clutching. The pirates had offered to get him more earlier but as he had yet to finish the round in hand he declined their offer; which seemed to make Twisted fate huff in disappointment. He would assume it was another method in gambling.

“Do you guys normally pick your gamble partners in dusty pubs like this?”

“Sometimes we go for brothels, always filthy drunk. Always willing to bet higher…” Graves said with a shrug. “Why would you go for someone willing to pay more?”

Ezreal shrugged; the idea of respect and manners crossed his head but giving how Bilgewater had very different morals codes to Piltover he didn’t bring up the point, he was trying to think of a way to get away from the pair before they could try and get him into a stupid unwinnable gamble. He let his gaze drift away from the pair who had started talking about their favourite types of people to scam with specific matches. His attention was caught by the passing of white hair and dark skin; another figure out of place in Bilgewater. Yet this one was so much more unlikely to even consider coming. He watched the figure move across the scene in dumbfounded silence before piping up, almost jumping out of his seat to grab the other’s attention.

“Ekko?”

The shout of the Zaunite’s name got his attention, scowling as he turned around until he met the blondes gaze and his expression softened, raising his hand to acknowledge the other before walking over. He glanced towards the pirates for a brief moment with a look of unease before letting his gaze rest on Ezreal.

“Hey, Ez.”

“I didn’t think I’d find you here...” Ezreal hummed, tapping the side off his glass.

“Well, Bilgewater has the best drinks…aside from Zaun.” Ekko laughed, nudging his arm.

“You came for the booze? Can you even drink?”

“I could ask you the same; you look like your twelve. Did they try offering you a kids menu?” Ekko raised his brows and jabbed his ribs lightly.

Ezreal let out a gasp, gently slapping the others arm.

“Act like one too.” Ekko laughed, shaking off the hit and sitting down beside him. “…To be honest, I figured you’d be here. Hot spot for all the things you like best- besides almost getting yourself killed by haunted artefacts...”

A smile crossed his lips at first; the other was thinking about him! Ezreal felt the swell of pride at being of some kind of importance before the second half of his statement registered in his mind- “Not all of the stuff I find it haunted- It’s not my fault half of the warning labels are written in a dead language-“

Ekko laughed, strands of white hair falling across his face, which made Ezreal realise something. It was stupid to have ignored at first. He wasn’t wearing the usual Mohawk. 

“Why’s your hair tied up?”

Ekko flushed slightly, bringing his hand to run through the messy ponytail he had pulled his white locks into. “Bilgewater is wet. And apparently that doesn’t gel well with my choice of hairstyle. Long story short I found out salt water and Mohawks are not friends on the boat ride here.”

Ezreal laughed, leaning over to ruffle the others hair; it was still slightly damp. “It suits you.”

A smile tugged across the Zaunite’s lips, before he reached to swat his hand away letting out a whine. “you’re gonna messss it up even mooore!”

Ezreal chuckled, pulling his hand back he glanced at the empty glass in his hand. “Do you want to grab some drinks?”

“Are you paying?”

“Sure.”

With that the pair stood up and headed over to the bar. Bringing back the pints and shots, they faded into idle conversation. Upon returning to the table Ezreal’s previous company of the gamblers had since left which seemed to brighten Ekko’s mood about sitting down and drinking with him.

“So yknow, that’s how is in zaun. It’ll get better I know th-- Hey have you always had those marks on your face?” The zaunite cut himself off reaching his hands to caress the others cheeks.

Ezreal paused from sipping his drinking tilting his head at the touch and cocking a brow. “Uhm..Yeah..”

A soft chuckle elft the other’s lips as he ran his thumb across the marks. “Cute…are they only on your face?”

Ezreal hummed, flashing a grin at the other as he wagged his brows. “you wanna check?”

“You’d let me strip you in the middle of a bar?” Ekko raised his brows, meeting his gaze.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“You wanna bet?” Ekko laughed before shaking his head. “I mean, not if it made you uncomfortable. That wouldn’t be funny.”

Ezreal’s face was flushed now from the suggestion though he smiled at the sligh concern the other seemed to show. He glanced back to his drinking and took a long sip hoping to calm his neveres and hide his blush. He felt the Zaunite shift closer his breath on his cheek causing him to shudder and turn his head to look at him again.

“Hmm?”

“You’re cute.” Ekko mumbled.

Ezreal smiled, poking his cheek. “You drunk already?”

Ekko pulled away, looking somewhat offended. “No? What makes you say that?”

“You’re being nice to me.”

The Zaunite pouted leaning back on the table. He let out a huff, lifting his almost empty glass to his lips and downing the contents. “Maybe.”

Ezreal felt his heart miss a bit, had he just fucked up his chances? The other seemed to have returned to a somewhat unreadable expression and dismissive aura. As if the whole ordeal was boring to him. A frown formed on his lips with the sinking feeling, he really always found a way to say something stupid, silence was now crossing between them and he was desperate to break it with something yet the weight that speaking might only make it worse seemed to choke out the ability to muster any words.

Thankfully, Ekko broke the tension. “I’m gonna get something to eat; see what they have here if anything. Maybe some more drinks - You want anything?”

“Uh, no thanks.” Ezreal said, sheepishly setting down his own half full glass on the table. “Not yet.”

Ekko shrugged, “nothing to eat?”

Ezreal blinked, thinking it over. “I’m fine…maybe some fries-“

Ekko nodded, striding off to the bar. Ezreal watched him till he merged into crowd ordering, at which he let his gaze drift across the other guests once more. He noticed in the corner a fiddler was setting up on the stage to add some background noise to the lively pub. His gaze was caught briefly by the gambler and outlaw hunch on one of the tables by the fiddle across from Ezreal. It was the outlaw; Graves who acknowledged him first while lighting his cigar. He nudged Twist fate in the chest as the other was muttering into his ear. Twisted fate looked up and locked eyes with Ezreal for a moment before tipping his hat. Ezreal looked away, hoping to not invite them for another conversation. Twisted fate’s way with words was perplexing even when he was simply talking about simple card tricks. He was good at bending people to his needs and it somewhat creeped him out. Ezreal brought the glass to his lips again before shifting his gaze to the bar. A sigh escaped his lips as he realised he needed to piss. He shouldn’t leave. It’d be impolite, not mention he couldn’t leave the drink unattended. He couldn’t really leave before Ekko came back; then again it wouldn’t take long and the swish on the liquid as he took another sip to distract himself was less than helpful. After a few moments his gaze tore from the bar; he wasn’t waiting. He couldn’t wait; dropping the glass on the table; He walked off to the bathroom. It was only a few minutes; it really wasn’t long at all. Yet a lot can happen in a few minutes some things only need seconds. 

He returned to his seat quickly before he even saw the Zaunite shove through the crowd , hearing the clink of a plate as the Zaunite placed down a bowl of fries and his own drink.

“Took you long enough, long queue?” He hummed picking up his drink, though his wrist was caught before he could bring it to his lips.

“You left.” Ekko said, his voice stern and he frowned at him.

“I uhm- didn’t think you noticed – I needed to pee man-.” Ezreal responded, a wry smile crossing his lips.

The glass was pried from his hand, the Zaunite tilted his head sniffing the liquid. “You shouldn’t leave your drink unattended; I don’t think Bilgewater is less scummy than zaun for date rape.”

“C’mon it wasn’t that long-“ Ezreal whined trying to grab the glass back, nothing bad had happened before, he was probably just overeacting because of his home life.

Though ekko denied him the glass back and instead down the contents himself, making eyecontact before placing the glass back down a dry laugh leaving his lips. 

“knew it; Roofied definitely...Maybe some MDMA.”

“What-“ Ezreal glanced between him and the glass, concern etching into his features. Somewhat disaapointed the other had sort of stolen his drink but now the other’s claims had him curious.

“Ecstasy…”

“No, I mean how can you tell?”

“In Zaun, a lot of pub owners like to spice up their drinks. Most drinks have some special additives; Ecstasy, GHB, Cocaine – diluted arsenic if you’re really unlucky though that really tastes rank-“

“Isn’t that poisonous...”

“Not if you spit it out fast enough.” Ekko laughed, waving off his concern. “It’s a small difference but after getting used to what it tastes and looks like with the stuff in, places like Bilgewater that are pretty clean tend to have a different taste- if it tastes like home there’s something wrong--“

“Are you gonna be okay?” Ezreal asked, standing up and resting a hand on Ekko’s arm.

Ekko shrugged, brushing his hand away. “Most don’t start effects for fifteen to thirty minutes- but you really shouldn’t worry about that. I’d be more concerned about who’s trying to drug you.”

Ezreal scoffed, “Bullshit on that, You’ve gotta get home or at least to hotel before you pass out from that shit-“

“but….fries-“

Ezreal grabbed his arm tugging him to face him properly he look him in the eyes, he looked tired. “how are you so relax about this? You’ve been drugged and you don’t care?”

“dunno- I mean I knew- I chose to drink it- more to convince you; maybe it’s Zau – OH have you always had those pretty marks on your face?”

Ezreal furrowed his brows bringing a hand up to caress the others face, feeling the heat across the other’s forward and the way his gaze idled and didn’t seem to follow his actions properly. “You’re drunk.”

It wasn’t a question this time, it was a statement. The Zaunite was obviously at least a bit tipsy and he was only going to get worse when whatever was in that drink started working.

“No?” Ekko frowned, though his response was uncertain as if he was asking himself.

He leaned into the warmth of Ezreal hand though as he tried to sputter out a way to change the subject; “I just- you’re- I mean they’re pretty- it’s cute…are they everywhere?”

Ezreal sighed; pulling him to stand up, the other almost flopped onto him. He steadied himself and frowned at Ezreal before let eh other take his hand and lead him towards the exit.

Ezreal was more aware now of how many people were around them. The bustle and jostling of movement. How many faces he might’ve seen before. Ekko had a point, thinking to who tried to drug him and why? It made him uneasy. They’d be waiting, perhaps it was an accident, perhaps they’d tried this before- His thoughts were brought to a halt as was his movement when he almost bumped into a familiar face. The Gambler; card master and silver tongued trickster standing before him. His companion was fairly close to his side puffing out a ring of smoke from his cigar.

“Hey Ez. Where are you running off to so fast??” Twisted fate hummed.

“Home, it’s late...”

The card shark frowned. “Already? That doesn’t seem like you. I thought you could handle more…”

Ezreal tried to laugh off the statement, his grip on the Zaunite’s hand tightened when Twisted Fate continued his teasing encouragement to convince him to stay.

However, Ekko wasn’t listening. The words seemed to fog over his brain yet his attention was draw to the outlaw who seemed somewhat uncomfortable, his gaze flicking between Twisted fate and Ezreal. His cigar gripped between his lips and he fumbled with something in his pocket, once he’d released the objected he patted down his pockets and grabbed the cigar letting out a puff of smoke and scowling at them, seeming now to be impatient. Something was wrong, Ekko could feel it, the tension was rising in the room; burning across his skin – maybe from the drugs, but he was sure the outlaw might just pull his rifle at any second on them. Ekko nudged the blonde’s side; they couldn’t deal with this. They needed to leave now.

“Ez, I feel sick.”

Ezreal glanced at Ekko, briefly moving a hand to his face to feel the warmth of his skin, he frowned. Glancing back up, he noticed a flicker of surprise cross Twisted fate’s usual charismatic grin. An uneasy feeling was building up in his gut, just his luck to be stopped so perfectly timed by perhaps the most imperfect pair.

“Suppose somfin’s wrong with him?” Twisted fate said, nonchalantly. “that why you eager ta leave?”

“Maybe something he drank.” Muttered Graves, puffing out another slip of smoke.

By the way Twisted fates expression faulted, it was clear that Ezreal wasn’t supposed to have heard that. His grip tighten on the zaunites wrist, realisation was sinking in. Perhaps he had more reason to be wary of the gamblers than just their scamming habbits.

“You two…you’re the ones…you put something- in my drink.”

“How so?” Twisted fates eyebrows raised an amused smirk playing upon his lips.

Graves scowled, leering at him. “You should be more careful throwing around accusations like that now.”

“Come on, let’s help get you two home- “ Twisted fate said, nudging grave’s on the shoulder before extending his hand to Ezreal.

“No.” Ezreal jerked back, the forced almost knocking Ekko off balance.

“Oh?”

A flicker of gold eluding from the gamblers pocket, caused Ezreal to react fast ducking down behind one of the bar tables and dragging Ekko with him. They stumbled, clumsy at first before Ekko seemed to pick up the pace with him and they bolted from the bar.

~~~

“You should’ve stunned him.” Graves growled.

“Calm down.”

“This was your stupid idea, if they fucking tell-“

“They won’t get very far.” The card shark said, “They’re about the same height- if the stuff works I don’t think his friend will be able to stand for much longer.”

“You planned this.” Graves hummed in surprised, his brows raised. “you wanted them to run.”

“You’ve not had a good hunt for a while, don’t you always complain about it being too easy?” Laughed the card shark, striding passed the table to retrieve his enchanted card. 

A slight smile crossed the outlaws lips as he followed his lead to hunt down the runaway youths.

~~~

The wind across his face stunk of salt and blood, yet he wasn’t sure he could stop running. Ezreal didn’t know how close the pair would be. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was going, maybe due to the drink he’d had his sense of direction was off; Bilge water wasn’t that big but it was full of twisting alley’s bars and docks , everything seemed to look the same. Every corner seemed to lead back to the start. He felt A tug at his hand, looking at the zaunite.

“This way’s faster-“ Ekko huffed, pulling him to a stop. He looked sick now, tired and he seemed to be struggling to keep his balance, yet his tone didn’t waver as he pointed out the alley way.

Ezreal sighed, following him in the new direction, a ping of guilt bubbling in his chest. “I’m sorry about all of this-how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. It doesn’t matter- the docks this way- should get the last boat to zaun.”

Ezreal didn’t like the response, brushing off the fact that he was clearly not sober. “How the hell are you calm? None of this should be okay?”

A laugh left Ekko’s lips as he almost tripped over an old fishing net, he glanced back at Ezreal steadying himself. “In Zaun most things either want to fuck you, kill you or eat you. Sometimes all three- You get used to constantly having to fight for life.”

Ezreal couldn’t form a response. It was a stupid thing that Ekko seemed to be proud of and he didn’t have the words to explain how it seemed so wrong. Silence over took them as they began to near the pier. He could see it; a trade boat towards the twinned cities. Excitement! Relief flooding him, yet it seemed to drop the moment he recalled he didn’t know how close the pirates where. They knew this place so well- They couldn’t have just given up; what if he had been wrong about them? Could they really have outran them. Thoughts raced across his head, though he felt the Zaunite stumble beside him almost falling onto him. He paused to steady him, looking at him. Ekko seemed confused, his grip on Ezreal tighten as he tried to balance himself upright though his legs were giving way beneath him feeling number every second. 

A loud bang resounded before them, flaring smoke before them causing them to stumble backwards away from the rebound.

“You know, you’re pretty fast for such scrawny things-“ A shallow laugh resounded from behind them, Ezreal turned to meet the card shark’s grinning gaze. “If you weren’t so predictable maybe you’d have beat us.”

Ezreal glared, “The fuck do you want.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious at this point, Ez. What do you think? We’re trying to get it on with you.”

“Though, yer lil buddy has been somewhat of an inconvenience, I’m sure we’ll find some fun for him to.” Grave added, reloading the shotgun in his hand.

“You know I can hear you!” Ekko hissed, once more trying to regain his composure and balance, though he seemed more unstable as he tried to stand up without leaning on Ezreal. 

Both men ignored him their attention on Ezreal, who felt his heart sink at the sound of the boat behind him leaving the docks. Last one to Zaun? Shit. They were seriously running out of options.

“C’mon Ez. Don’t make this anymore difficult. You can’t go anywhere else so why not come with us- have some fun. We’ll show you a good time.”

Graves nodded, “If you’d prefer it can be just us three. We can offer yer mate a room in the back though I’d love to have him join for all the trouble he’s caused.”

Ezreal scrunched up his face in disgust. Though he was considering it; he didn’t have much else of a choice. If they promise to not hurt Ekko at least it wouldn’t be too bad. He was going to respond try to barter with something but Ekko was faster to speak, venom dripping from his tone.

“Over my dead fucking body! He’s not going anywhere with the likes of you!”

Ezreal tensed as Ekko pulled away from his slightly to try and square up to the pirates though the stumble in his step made him uneasy. Ezreal grabbed his wrist again.

“Then I suppose, we have to do this the hard way.”

An over rehearsed flick of his wrist flung out an array of enchanted cards,a grin spread across Twisted fate’s lips as the pair tumble out of the way, ducking from the sharp edge. Ezreal’s grip faulted as a flare off smoke blinded him, he coughed he could he the blast of the shotgun, and the flutter of more cards. He scrambled backwards crashing into an old barrel. His breathe was raggedy in the screen of smoke as he tried to clear his vison. Shit, he’d let Ekko go. Everything was blurred, he couldn’t see any of them. 

“Get off! F-fuck off.” Yelled Ekko his voice faltering.

It was enough to grant Ezreal some kind of direction; pulling himself from the dwindling smoke, coughing as his vision cleared. He was met with a view of the pirates, Graves was pining down a struggling Ekko, though it didn’t seem to be taking him much effort as the drugs seemed to be taking effect making his limbs heavy.

“Stop squirming already, runt. You’re not going anywhere.” Graves huffed bringing a hand around his throat.

Twisted fate smirked, clicking his tongue as he shuffled the cards in his hands. He made eye contact with Ezreal. “You could run.”

Ezreal glared at him; they both knew he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t dare leave Ekko at the mercy of the pirates. “Don’t hurt him.”

Graves rolled his eyes, his hand releasing Ekko’s throat though the other didn’t move as his hand traced down to grope at his crotch. “Yer mates caused such a fuss, can’t say he doesn’t own us back.” 

Ezreal curled up his fists stepping closer, “he doesn’t owe you shit- you’re not entitled to-“

He was cut off by Twisted fate stepping up to block his path. “maybe not, that doesn’t mean we don’t get what we want. Not like he can complain if we fucked him raw on the pier now.”

Ezreal flinched, clenching his fists, “Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare- you came for me right? So what if I give you what you wanted?”

“We could just fuck you both honestly- what are you gonna do cry?” Graves sneered, adjusting the shotgun in his other hand; prepared to fire if Ezreal tried anything.

Twisted fate shrugged, “Let’s not be unreasonable. We can take you back ‘ome, let him sleep off the drugs. Though you’d have to satisfy us properly all by yourself- but we can let him be.”

Ezreal glanced at Ekko, he really did look helpless even despite the minor flinches and wriggling against Grave’s touch. He’d really fucked them over this time and for once he thought things were going well. He looked back up. “You promise you won’t touch him?”

Twisted fate smiled, extending a hand. “Of course.”

Ezreal was hesitant, he was trying tot hink could they get out fo this? he could arcane shift- could he do it with both of them? He’d need to get a hold of Ekko first- how far could he get- the thoughts were running rampant and none seemed to give him a good answers. His attention was drawn by a cough from the zaunite.

“Don’t-“ Ekko spoke up his voice cracking. “Don’t listen…Ez just fucking run already-”

“Shut up.” Graves hissed, moving the hand that hand been groping him to cover his mouth.

Ekko didn’t like that, he still had some kind of fight in him, and he bit down hard on the man’s hand, drawing blood. It was enough to make the outlaw jerk back letting go of him.

“Fucking brat…” He clutched his hand.

“Die mad about it.” Ekko spat some of the blood from his mouth at the outlaw, he struggled to he feet.

Ezreal seized the opportunity ducking past Twisted fate wh’s attention was on his partners bleeding hand and grabbing Ekko’s arm. Golden sparks across their bodies. It wasn’t far barely a few feet behind some barrels , but the flicker of light would disorient the pirates it would by them enough time. He hoped.

“Ez..” Ekko mumbled, his legs gave way again

Ezreal paused,deciding he’d have to carry him at this point, he looked at him brushing some lose strands of white hair away from his face. “It’s gonna be okay…I’ll find somewhere safe. We’ll take the morning boat- before they can find us-“

Ekko groaned resting his head on his shoulder. “My head hurts.”

Ezreal glanced around pulling him further down the ally, “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay.”

He might as well have being telling himself, he needed to believe it himself that they wouldn’t be followed again. They wouldn’t escape another time. There’d be an inn nearby, he knew that much it shouldn’t be far from where they were. Ekko wasn’t particularly heavy but in the rushed pace that Ezreal was going it wasn’t easy either. Ekko, rubbed his eyes trying to find some will of composure to walk again. He hated the feeling of helplessness, though his gaze rested on Ezreal’s face again the shimmering blue marks on his cheeks and a soft giggle left his lips.

“Have you always had those marks on your face-“ Ekko nuzzled against his shoulder. “They’re cute…you’re cute.”

Ezreal couldn’t help the slight smile that tugged his lips at that phrase again, though his joy was met with excitement as he noticed a sign for a small dingy inn. He stumbled into the building, with the other in arms. There wasn’t anyone queued in the foyer. He was able to approached the inkeeper -which he assumed was a yorddle- at the desk.

“Are there still rooms available-“

“For two?”

“Yeah- please-“

The yorddle tapped across some books, opening an old folder. “name.”

It didn’t take him long to sign in, pay the fees. He could put the bill to his uncles museum if he needed. Ekko was mumbling nonsense in his ear, a mix of compliments and remarks of the décor around them as they made their way up to the room.

~~~

Back at the pier the pirates stood in disgruntled bewilderment.

“This was a stupid idea.” Graves huffed, finishing wrapping his hand in some old rags, and pulled out another cigar.

“You have something better to do? It was an easy concept- though I didn’t really account on his friend. ”

“Honestly I could still be back atht eh bar watching a game or downing a few points with the next pretty bird to walk in, but instead I agreed to help you hunt down some brats.”

The card shark raised his brows, “You seemed so eager before. Remarking how cute he’d look whimpering under you-“

“Yea and then his rat bastard of a mate bit me, Look I’m heading back. This is a waste of time, I wanted a good fuck not some damning injuries; you’d still wanna keep your deal. we could’ve just hunted them for sport at this point coop them in lower decks like every other pretty cumslut in here.”

“I don’t exactly break promises unless they do, running away isn’t part of the deal. You can go though, I’ll see how far they got. Could be in a hotel by now and that’d be no good.”

Graves looked at him, seeing the glint in the cardsharks eye as he flicked his hat in a form of salute.

“I’ll join you in an hour- you’ll get your satisfaction one way or another-“

Graves shook his head, turning back to head towards the bar. “sometimes I wonder what I ever see in you.”

“Many things, you’re just too scared to admit them.”


	2. Hotel Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like the way it looked first so i finally got round to editing it and i like it much more now, smut is hard.

The room was small, cheap linen covers on the double bed; rooms for two but he didn’t specify separate beds. Ezreal wasn’t going to complain though, Bilgewater wasn’t known for luxury and they’d only be spending a night or so here. He laid the zaunite down on the bed, Ekko wriggled slightly seeming to have found some strength in his tense muscles.

“Warm.” Ekko mumbled, rolling over. “Too warm.”

Within seconds of saying that he shifted to remove his scarf and shirt, Ezreal sighed he supposed the overheating was another side effect of the drug. He glanced towards the bathroom, there seemed to be some cups on the side and a kettle; so it was likely the water was drinkable. Upon looking back at the zaunite, Ezreal froze. By now Ekko had stripped himself almost completely, kicking off his shorts though it took him longer than it should’ve with a mighty huff of effort. He finally acknowledged the others gaze.

“I’m fucking hot.”

Ezreal let out a forced laugh, nodding. He wasn’t wrong; though now wasn’t really the time to complement him on his figure. “You want some water?”

“Yeah…my head still hurts.”

Ezreal nodded, though his gaze lingered across his form for maybe a second too long as he finally teared his eyes away heading to the bathroom.

“You can stare if you want.”Ekko’s voiced resounded across the room. “it’s kinda nice having you check me out.”

Ezreal sighed, his face was a little flustered at being caught again. He didn’t meet his gaze trying to keep his eyes away as he returned and offered him the glass. He wasn’t sure if should really feed in to what Ekko was saying, he was clearly intoxicated and moderately drugged up with hell knows what. Ekko accepted the glass almost spilling it at first his hand shaky, downing most of the contents in one gulp. Ezreal sat on the chair next to the bed, for a moment silence took over the room though it was brief as the white haired male placed his glass on the table almost slamming it with the lack of control in his muscles. He winced leaning back.

“Ezreal.”

Ezreal looked up at the other, finally meeting his gaze once more.

“Do you like me?”

Ezreal tilted his head; an unexpected question. Then again having the other half naked before him was unexpected. The whole series of events was unexpected, and only a few of them were pleasantly so. He might’ve taken too long to respond as Ekko looked down biting his lower lip hesitantly before continuing.

“I like you. You’re a real dumbass sometimes…but I like you.” Ekko laughed softly, looked at him he seemed to attempt to lift his arm but decide it was too much effort.

Ezreal smiled a little at that, his head skipping a beat when Ekko shifted to lean forward.

“Can i- can I kiss you?” Ekko mumbled.

Ezreal bit his lip, He was clearly drunk; but it was just a kiss. Nothing too far, so he nodded leaning over the other. A wry smile crossed ekk’s lips and he made an effort to moving his hands to Ezreal’s chest gripping his shirt at first before lazily draping them across his shoulders. Ezreal could feel the warmth of his breath as he caressed his cheek leaning closer. The space between them disappearing as their lips connected. It was soft and warm. Slow but sweet, inviting Ezreal to pull himself closer. At some point as the kiss grew more feverish, heating between them he had pulled himself almost onto Ekko’s lap while Ekko had intertwined his fingers into his hair, in some way grinding his hips up against him. Ezreal broke the kiss, taking a moment to catch his breath. This was going fast, too fast. Ekko tilted his head looking at him, as his hands came back down to rest on his shoulder tugging at Ezreal jacket. Ezreal wined.

“Ekko…”

“C’mon Ez.” Ekko mumbled, leaning forward and nuzzling against his jaw. “Just fuck me already.”

Ezreal hesitated; It was a statement that brought him back to what caused the situation. He allowed the other’s hands to tug at his jacket trying without avail to pull it off, he was reminded about how little control Ekko had of his own body. How vulnerable he was right now and he cringed, He wanted him when they could both give they’re all, not in this state. “You’re drunk.”

“So? Ez...you want it? Whatever you want really-“

Ezreal recoiled at that, “Ekko. C’mon you’re not thinking straight, you need to rest we can talk about this in the morning.”

“It’s hard to think ‘straight’ when you’re sat in front of me.” Ekko said, gesturing at him.

Ezreal sighed, “That’s not what I meant..”

Ekko huffed, leaning forward to press up against Ezreal again, his fingers tracing circles on his thigh. Hi head still hurt, he wanted something to get rid of it, to brush away the numbness in his body. Ezreal was right he wasn’t thinking correctly but at this point it didn’t care if the concept of sex was just a form of escapism. Ekko rested his head against his chest, listening to the others heartbeat and feeling the rhythm of his breath was soothing. He felt the other running his fingers through his hair, placing soft kisses across his face; Soft murmurs of affection reaching his ears. He admired the warmth he brought; the way he made him relax with so little effort.

“Ezreal.” He mumbled again, causing Ezreal to pause his action.

“everything hurts…feels heavy like I’m tired but my head is screaming- Ez make it go away.” He whined nuzzling into him, though now he brought his hips to grind into Ezreal.

“Ekko…” Ezreal groaned, gripping his hips to steady them.

Ekko whined, though as he nuzzled in tears began dripping from his face. It was uncomfortable, heavy limps and sore mind, he tried to stifle the sob, he shouldn’t be crying. It was stupid to cry now. Yet he couldn’t stop. 

Ezreal ran his fingers through his hair, he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t have any pain killers or anything to help the other. So all he could do was run his fingers through his hair and kiss his forhead, whispering “It’s gonna be okay.”

Ekko relaxed at that only slightly his whimpers quietened as he sniffed back some of the tears, Ezreal ran his fingers acros his cheek to help brush them away, pulling him closer in the embrace. Ekko felt tired, everything was so heavy, yet now his was crying the pain in his head felt numb; heavy as if he’d exhausted himself out of feeling it. But then another feeling over took him, dizzy, uneasy. His face scrunched up, he felt uneasiness; queasy. He shifted, trying to pull from the embrace“I-I’m gonna be sick.”

It was a sudden movement to tumble from Ezreal’s grasp and off the bed though, he didn’t seem to have the strength to get to his feet and he barely clasped a hand over his face, coughing. Ezreal got up immediately grabbing his arm and tugging him to his feet, leading him into the bathroom That didn’t seem to aid him much as he near collapsed by the toilet vomiting whatever he’d previously eaten into it.

An expression of pity cross Ezreal’s face as he watched the dark skinned male wretch and cough, between the spit of vomit. Ekko was crying now; sobbing more like as he whimpered and coughed up more vomit. It wasn’t a pretty sight. Ezreal remained next to him, rubbing circles on his back.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

Ekko glanced at him, his shaking body seemed to calm at the touch though he couldn’t utter a response; he was tired. Everything felt numb, yet sore as he coughed again spitting more into the toilet.

“You need another drink?”

He managed to shake his head, though it made him feel more sick; he didn’t want Ezreal to leave his side. He needed him with him.

Ezreal nodded, still rubbing circles on his back, muttering reassurance over and over. “it’s gonna be okay, it’s ok. I love you…”

Ezreal wasn’t sure how long they stayed there but it was a fiar amount of time before the vomiting finally ceased and he reached to dampen one of the towels and help the other clean up.

Ekko cringed, he was panthing for breath now as he managed to mumble out the words; “Ew, gross.”

Ezreal couldn’t help the wry smile that tugged his lips at that he set the towel on the sink for now, he’d throw it to the wash basket after rinsing it off later, wrapped an arm around Ekko’s waist picking him up. “You should get some sleep now okay?”

Normally Ekko would’ve made some complaint, a form of high pitched noise but he didn’t have the energy to do so now and Ezreal’s embrace was warm and inviting; a comfortable embrace that for once he didn’t mind; in fact it was more than welcomed. However he did let out a noise of discomfort after being set down on the bed away from his warmth.

“Don’t…leave me.” He whined, looking at Ezreal.

“I’m just gonna clean up the bathroom; I’ll be right back okay? Just relax-”

Ekko pouted though he didn’t complain as the sheets were wrapped around him and Ezreal turned back to the bathroom running the tap. His eyes felt heavy, and the noises around him began to blurr out; he acknowledged the soft touch of Ezreal and the shift of the sheets; nuzzling up against him in response before he let his conscious drift away to sleep. 

~~~

Ezreal was the first of the pair to awake he smiled at the form of the Zaunite, brushing some loose strands out of his face. He’d need to get up, he should probably bargain another night so Ekko could sleep in. He was hesitant to leave; Ekko looked so peaceful lips slightly parted as he slept; no cares, no worries, no responsibilities. He shifted slowly to not wake him planting a soft kiss on his forehead before getting up, and leaving to the front desk. It wasn’t until noon when the zaunite stirred. He rolled over and groaned, everything felt heavy, tired limbs that stung, blinking was a sluggish movement and he soon scrunched his eyes closed again. His head hurt and he wasn’t entirely sure where he was; last night had blurred in his mind. He tried to think focus; The bar; the drink. They had been running, he opened his eyes and looked to his side. The room was a bright contrast and he winced squinting, the sheets besides him were empty. He jolted upright, panicking setting in.

“Hey- don’t stress yourself- it’s okay.” It was the familiar call of Ezreal’s voice as a hand rested on his shoulder.

Ekko looked to the male, relief hitting him and he slumped back into the sheets taking in his surroundings. “We got away…”

Ezreal hummed and nodded, taking a sip from his second cup of coffee- turned out Bilgewater was pretty good with other beverages besides alcohol and the kettle had proven useful. While he waited for the other to wake up. “Yea, I got us a few nights in this old hotel- do you not remember?”

Ekko rubbed his face, “Not really- they stopped us from getting on the boat- I think I bit one of them- then everything is blurry my head still hurts-“

“Oh.” Ezreal sighed and sat up. “Want a drink?”

Ekko nodded, “do they do hot chocolate? I’m not a fan of coffee it’s always so bitter in zaun-“

Ezreal nodded, turning to fill up the kettle. He wasn’t entirely sure how it worked, it seemed to be on a mini fire lit by a switch. Yet he didn’t really need to fawn over how other factions powers their tech; it wasn’t ever as smooth as his home but it worked none the less.

There was silence for a moment a shift in the sheets, as if Ekko was contemplating what to say, “There is one thing-we were talking-you said, you said you loved me a lot?“

Ezreal tilted his head, he bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah.”

Ekko sat up again slower than last time shifting the pillows to lean back against the head board his face scrunched up, as Ezreal filled the mug and walked over to him. He looked at it, brows furrowed though it took him a moment to reach out and take it. “we talked about- did…did we- do it?”

“No.” Ezreal said flatly, “We just sorta made out- it didn’t go further than that.”

Ekko nodded, though his expression was unreadable. “I must’ve said some stupid things.”

Ezreal laughed and shook his head, “I’ve said stupider, besides I learnt some nice things about you- like how much of a great kisser you are -“

Ekko looked away his face flushing, “Did you mean it? Do you really… like me?”

Ezreal nodded, “absoloutely! I- I was really hoping when I found you in that pub we’d have a shot at- at least hooking up.”

Ekko smiled slightly taking a sip from the hot chocolate before deciding it was too hot and placing it on the nightstand. “I like you too. I- I know you come here often and I thought why not give it a try if I could see you? Piltover doesn’t have half the stuff of zaun and Bilgewater-“

Ezreal laughed, “Wouldn’t expect to see you in Piltover without a good reason, guess your guess of finding me here was right.”

Ekko smiled, shifting in the sheets. Now that he was more awake he realised he was practically naked in the sheets. He squirmed and glanced around for his clothes, seeing nothing but the bag containing his zero drive and his goggles next to the nightstand.

“Oh yea, I forgot to mention when we got in you decided you were too hot and stripped.” Ezreal shrugged, “I thought about using the dry cleaning service they have while you slept- hope you don’t mind you’ll have to stay without for a bit longer but hey they’ll be clean-“

“Bilgewater has a cleaning service?”

“I know.” Ezreal laughed, “Thought it was a joke myself.”

Ekko huffed, “So how come you kept your clothes on?”

“one of us has to walk around and talk to the innkeeper- and I gave them my jacket.” Ezreal remarked. “Do you want me to strip? To make it fair? I got a pretty good look at you last night-“

Ekko’s face flushed, and he pulled the sheets over his head. “You said I didn’t do anything embarrassing-“

Ezreal said on the bed, tuggin the blanket just off his head, “Hey now, I said you didn’t say anything embarrassing. You just stripped and dry humped me-“

Ekko huffed letting the covers drop, he jabbed Ezreal in the chest. “Was it fun?”

Ezreal pursed his lips, despite the teasing tone Ekko used he seemed to genuinely want to know. “Yeah, it was nice. You’re kinda cute when you’re needy.”

Ekko laughed softly, his cheeks noticeably flushing .

“So, Does only drunk me get kisses or- do I get them now too?”

A smile crossed Ezreal’s lips and he let out a soft chuckle, placing his own drink down on the table he sat on the sheets in front of Ekko. “You can have all the kisses you want.”

Ekko giggled, dropping the coverings and grabbing him by the shirt to press his lips against Ezreal’s. His lips were soft and warm; it felt electric, drawing him in for more. Ekko ran his fingers through Ezreal’s blond hair, he felt Ezreal brush his tongue over his lower lip. Eliciting a slight moan from him; it was enough to allow Ezreal to push his tongue into his mouth. It was strange but not unwelcomed. He leaned into the kiss, brushing his tongue against Ezreal’s. quickly leading to the kiss becoming more heated, feverish as he tugged at his hair, it made his head foggy with excitement that was lulled only by the need to breath causing them to break away.

Ezreal pulled back, panting to catch his breath he smiled at Ekko. “Damn~”

Ekko nodded, an airy laugh leaving his lips.

Ezreal caressed his cheek glancing across his chest. “Ekko…do you wanna- yknow?”

“Hm? “ Ekko leaned into the touch, eye half lidded as he looked at Ezreal, a smirk played on his lips. “Hm? What do you mean? Wanna what?”

“Well, I, y’know…more than kiss y’know we could-“

“Say it. Tell me exactly what you want.”

Ezreal pouted, his face flushing slightly as he watched Ekko stare at him with that smug smirk on his lips. God he hated that, he wanted to just kiss it off him.

Finding some confidence, he ran his hand down along his chest. “Fine. I want to make love to you.”

The smirk dropped into a coy smile as surprise crossed Ekko’s expression. He didn’t get to respond as Ezreal added pressure to his chest pushing him onto his back and sitting on his lap.

“Oh and since you just love to be a tease; I get to top.”

Ekko bit his lip, though there was a teasing glint in his eyes when he spoke; “You think you can manage that?”

Ezreal kissed his cheek, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. “Watch me.”

He let his hands run down Ekko’s chest, slowly kissing down his neck. Ekko shuddered as he began to softly bit down at the nape of his neck moving the little kisses and teasing nibbles to his collar bone, he squirmed slightly, only to have his hips steadied by Ezreal’s hand. Ezreal chuckled; it was cute how needy the other could be. He started moving lower to place soft kisses across his chest, nipping at the skin every so often watching for the other’s reaction. Slowly as he made his way across, he drew his tongue across Ekko’s nipple receiving a sharp gasp and a slight arch of his back. Ezreal chuckled moving slightly lower to teasingly bite at the flesh, he felt the other’s chest fall as he let out a huff,

“Asshole.” Ekko mumbled.

“What?” Ezreal purred, once again returned to the sensitive bud flicking his tongue across it.

Ekko let out a soft groan, moving his hand to thread his fingers through Ezreal’s hair. “Hmph, and you said I was a tease!”

Ezreal chuckled, “you’re fun to tease though. You’re so sensitive…”

He ran his other hand across his chest to his other nipple and softly pinched it; watching Ekko stifling a moan. He ran his tongue over the bud again, deciding he wanted a louder reaction than that. Ekko shuddered, gripping the sheets; though his reactions remained muted until Ezreal softly bit down.

“Hah~ Ez!” He squeaked, his voice cracking in surprise at the action.

Ezreal pulled back, grinning in satisfaction. “I like it when your vocal- it’s cute.”

Ekko’s face flushed and even with his dark complexion it was obvious; he brought his hand from ezreal’s hair to flick his nose, “pervert.”

Ezreal scrunched up his face in response, before grinning leaning back up to catch Ekko’s lips in a kiss. Ekko returned the kiss with the same amount of vigour; his hands moving to grip his shoulders. Ezreal softly bit his lower lip but this time Ekko was stubborn, refusing to open his mouth. Ezreal whined slightly, into the kiss before dropping his hand down and groping at the front of Ekko’s boxers. Ekko gasped in surprise, bucking his hips in response giving Ezreal the chance to shove his tongue into his mouth. Ekko softly slapped his shoulder in response before moving one hand to Ezreal soft blonde hair again, melting into the kiss and letting him explore his mouth.

Ezreal kept his hand by Ekko’s crotch, palming at his cock through his boxers. Ekko let out a whine, bucking his hips up. He was hard and needy. Ezreal pulled back, leaving some saliva to drop between them grinning at Ekko. Ekko huffed wiping it away.

Ezreal tugged off his boxers, pausing to admire the other’s stiff member. Which made Ekko whine propping himself up on his elbows to look at him, “you don’t need to stare at it, I’m sure it likes you too-“

“It’s nice though-“Ezreal replied, though his cheeks felt heated as he brought his fingers around Ekko’s cock. He proceeded with slow, firm strokes along the length, he leaned down closer kissing along his hip bones and down his inner thigh. 

“Fuck Ez, c’mon-.” Ekko whined, rolling his hips up into his grasp. ”Just…put it in your mouth already.”

Ezreal chuckled, meeting his gaze again his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. “Make me.”

Ekko glanced away his face burning with embarrassment, was he serious? Ezreal tilted his head, his fingers brushing across the tip of his member. Ekko ran his fingers though his hair again and tugged softly at the fluffy blond locks, shuddering at the feeling of the others warm breath hitting his crotch. Ezreal humoured him, kissing the tip of his shaft.

Ekko huffed, shifting to sit up straight, “You want me to shove it down your throat?”

Ezreal chuckled, gently kissing the tip again, “Dunno, you want me to suck your dick or nah?”

“Brat.” Ekko huffed, this time tugging roughly on his hair causing Ezreal to gasp, parting his lips enough for Ekko to push his cock into his mouth. Ezreal gagged slightly though it wasn’t too hard to recover from, letting his body relax; He was surprised though at how fast Ekko had done it, he thought he could tease for a bit longer. He wasn’t complaining though it was arousing to see the other so impatient and needy. He ran his tongue across the length as Ekko loosened his grip to allow him room to move; to bob his head across the length, licking and tasting every inch of his member. Ezreal looked up at the other; he was relaxed again, lips slightly parted as he leaned back on one of his elbows though the hand that hand been in Ezreal hair was now covering his mouth to sbude any loud noises; Despite his dark completion the blush was fairly apparent. Ezreal wanted to hear him though, he wanted the satisfaction of hearing the other praise him for his work. So he pulled back almost completely keeping just the tip in lapping at it; His fingers moving to caress and grope at his balls, before once again taking the full length into his mouth. Soft withheld moans, muted by the cover of his hand passed through the Zaunite’s lips. Ezreal hummed softly; it still wasn’t good enough. He pulled back completely receiving a whine from Ekko who looked at him confused. 

Ezreal snickered at his expression, watching Ekko reach his hand out to thread through Ezreal’s hair. Ezreal smirked taking the opportunity to dip back down to his member, nibbling on the tip and taking it back into his mouth. Catching Ekko off guard, electing a louder moan from his lips; his face heated in embarrassment though he let his fingers comb through Ezreal’s hair instead of covering in mouth again, rocking his hips up in ecstasy. Soft mumbles of his naming leaving his lips a Ezreal continued to suck and nibbling on his length.

“Ez, I’m-“

Though he didn’t manage to finish the words, his body tensing and a creamy liquid fill Ezreal’s mouth. Ezreal was startled by the sudden climax, but he managed to swallow most of it, pulling back and wiping the dribbling cum off his chin, a cocky smirk tugging at his lips. Ekko glanced at him his face flushed, if it wasn’t for the shit eating grin the other wore he would’ve apologised for the lack of a better warning. He sat up against the headboard to get comfy and remove the pressure from his arm, “You still wanna top me?”

Ezreal nodded smiling before a thought crossed his mind, “Wait- I don’t think, the hotel has any lube and- I well I didn’t bring any-“

The zaunite shrugged, motioning towards the bag with his zero drive. “I did.”

“Oh- hah, now who’s the pervert carrying lube around-“ Ezreal hummed, rummaging in the bag.

“I mean, I wouldn’t normally- but then I wouldn’t normally come to Bilgewater. Or try to get laid by a piltie for that matter.” Ekko shrugged, watching Ezreal retrieve the small tube of lube.

Ezreal climbed back onto the bed, glancing at the details on the lube. “Tell me if anything hurts or if you want to stop- even in prep okay?”

Ekko rolled his eyes a laugh escaping his lips, “Not like you to be so cautious.”

“Not like you to be so reckless.” Ezreal hummed though he ran his hand along the other’s inner thigh.

“Guess I took a leaf out of your book.” Ekko chuckled, shifting his legs apart.

Ezreal smiled a little at that, he spread some lube onto a finger placing the tube besides him as he ran his clean hand along his inner thigh, spreading his legs away before gently rubbing the soft flesh of his ass, he was cautious bringing the finger to gently poke at the hole, prodding the tight ring of muscle before pushing past them. Ekko shifted scrunching his face up. It was weird; uncomfortable but not painful. Ezreal let it sit for a moment before slowly pumping the digit in and out, letting the other get used to the stretch before curling it pressing the pad into his walls. Ekko shuddered, he seemed to have relaxed enough.

“Can I add another?” Ezreal ask softly, for once his voice didn’t hold the same cocky, teasing tone.

Ekko met his gaze and nodded, scanning across his blue eyes, “Yea- go for it.”

Ezreal did so, carefully removing the digit to wet apply more lube before returning to his rear, adding the second digit. Almost immediately the other tensed, gripping the sheets.

“Okay- okay, that…hurts… a bit.” Ekko winced, it was more uncomfortable than before, perhaps not painful but the stretch was unexpected.

“You want me to stop?” Ezreal asked, trying to keep his voice calm he used his free hand to caress the others cheek.

Ekko shook his head, leaning in to the touch. “No. I’m fine.”

Ezreal nodded, though he was cautious holding his fingers still to let the other adjust. Once he seemed calmer he began letting his fingers pump into him, slow and steady, as he relaxed he began scissoring them apart to stretch him. He received a few more muted grunts from the other, getting slightly more confident he let the pads of his fingers press into his walls, trying to find his sweet spot.

“Is…this your first time-“ It was a weak attempt to ease any tension, though he couldn’t say he wasn’t curious, given by how tight and resistant he was, not to mention sensitive in all aspects.

For a moment the calm expression on the zaunite face faltered, He averted his gaze hesitant to respond. Ezreal frowned, had he fucked it up again? Was that a bad question.

“I think so- Yeah.” Ekko sighed, “Sometimes- shit happens in zaun…yknow? A few drinks too many- but it doesn’t matter. This does.”

Ezreal nodded, he felt a slightly twinge of guilt but he brushed it off kissing Ekko’s cheek. “You want me to add another-“

“Yes.”

The response was fired off before Ezreal even finished his sentence, he withdrew his fingers adding more lube before returned to add the three digits into his ass, receiving a gasp and a wince from Ekko who’s hand came up to grip his arm.

“Are you-“

“I’m fine- Don’t stop, okay? I just- I wasn’t expecting- the size jump-“ Ekko huffed, managed to regain some composure as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Ezreal neck.

Ezreal bit his lip but nodded, going slow, letting his fingers press in pumping them in, as he felt the tight muscles begin to relax he began scissoring them again, slow to not cause any surprises to the other. He received a soft grunt of approval from Ekko and he grinned, tentatively pressing along his walls at a slightly faster pace to search for his sweet spot; it didn’t take him to long for the pads of his fingers brushing over the sensitive spot gaining a soft gasp from Ekko who lifted his head slight and brought his hands to his lips to mute the moan that followed. Ezreal couldn’t hide the satisfied smirk that adorned his face as he continued to rub at that spot, earning a few more soft whines and moans from him. He leaned back against the headboard once more.

“Ez, I think you can- uff, I think I’m ready.“ Ekko hummed, he sounded somewhat impatient.

Ezreal tilted his head, “Are you sure, I want to make sure your relaxed properly- don’t try forcing yourself into it.”

“I can handle it.”

Ezreal looked at him for a moment, though he didn’t think he was willing to argue. “Okay, Remember you can tell me to stop if it hurts- even if it’s just a little bit uncomfortable.”

Ekko nodded, ruffling his hair. Ezreal removed his fingers, slowly still gently scissoring as he pulled them back. He proceed to strip himself of his remaining garments, Acknowledging Ekko had sat up to stare at him.

“Now who’s staring?” he hummed, grabbing the lube to slather across his member.

“I didn’t get to see before!” Ekko huffed, spreading his legs to let Ez apply some lbue to his ass as well.

Ezreal chuckled, kissing his cheek aligning himself with his entrance. He griped his thighs and gently pushed the tip in. It was difficult at first, he felt the other tense and instantly reach to grip his bicep. He bit his lip and paused in concern, rubbing circles on his inner thih to relax him . After a moment Ekko hummed, and tapped his arm, signalling for him to continue. He pushed all the way in, hearing a sharp gasp emit from the other’s lips and his grip tighten.

“Ekko…”

“I’m okay- you’re just…” He huffed, chewing on his lip to avoid finishing the sentence.

Ezreal let out a soft chuckle; he understood. “It doesn’t hurt?”

Ekko kissed his cheek, “Not more than I can handle- I’ll be fine. Just gimme a moment-“

“You sure? You don’t need more prep-“

“No. Maybe- but screw it- I don’t want you pulling out yet.” Ekko huffed, running his fingers through his hair.

Ezreal remained still, waiting for the other to give him the okay to move. After a few minutes Ekko shifted grinding into him to test it out.

“you can move-“ He said softly.

Ezreal nodded, pulling halfway out before pushing back. He set the pace slow, making sure to be gentle. Ekko tilted his head back at little, gripping his shoulders. It was a strange feeling, though not painful. The discomfort was melting away as they continued. Ekko’s grip loosened as he relaxed into the pace, Ezreal grinned at the other’s expression; eyes half lidded and head tilted back he leaned closer and kissed his cheek.

“Fuck-Ez…can you go harder?” Though came out as a whisper it was demanding in tone.

Ezreal tilted his head pausing for a second before obliging, gripping his thighs and increasing the pace. Ekko moved his hands up threading his fingers through the other’s hair and tugging, Kissing him roughly. He wrapped a leg around the other to hold him closer. It was warm, bubbling pleasure rising as they found themselves intertwined in the heat of each other. The blond finding time to trace kissing along the other’s cheek and mumbled soft teases and compliments in his ear. He earned flustered comebacks from the zaunite. That was a grand movement to be pressed up to the other feeling his end closer. He would like the capture that moment forever, the look on his face, the raw feeling of ecstasy bubbling up inside. As each thrust pushed him closer to his end he moved a hand down to grip the other’s cock, stroking along the length. Perhaps a little too caught in the musky aura and bliss; he bid no warning for his own climax, simply letting his grip tighten and releasing inside. Ekko gasped softly at the feel; sticky and warm fluid splattering across his inner walls. His face flushed slightly when Ezreal came to kiss him again riding out his high, as he palmed the other’s member to a climax. Ekko’s grip on him relaxed as he came down from his high, breathing the kiss to pant softly though he leaned on Ezreal’s shoulder, Ezreal shuddered feeling his breath as he pulled out feeling some of his cum drip out with his cock. Ekko whined, shifting his legs. 

Ezreal ran his fingers through his hair which had fallen out of the ponytail now. “You okay?”

“yeah-Felt great. “ Ekko nodded, letting out a soft hum. ”but you didn’t tell me you were gonna cum inside-“

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry, you can help me clean up.” Ekko grinned, flicking his nose. “That’s something couples do right? Shower together….we’re a couple now, right?”

Ezreal smiled, kissing his forehead. “Sometimes; you’re as dumb as me.”

Ekko grinned, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“of course.” He Ezreal laughed, ran a hand across Ekko’s thigh feeling it twitch slightly, “Do you want a bath instead so you don’t have to stand up?”

Ekko tilted his head, he was kinda sore and sticky. “Yeah- that’d be nice.”

Ezreal kissed his cheek, getting up. There was some cum on his own thighs but he didn’t mind as he walked to the bathroom, he’d have to clean up their mess on the sheets before they left but that wasn’t important now as he looked across the old tin bath; it wasn’t quite as pretty as the one at home but Bilgewater wasn’t known for luxury, Letting the water run as he looked through the hotels soaps.

About ten minutes later he returned to the room, Ekko had dozed off again half curled up in the stinky sheets when he nudged his shoulder before picking him up. Ekko rubbed his eyes, cringing as some more fluids dripped off his body. “mhph? Ew.”

Ezreal chuckled gently sitting him in the bath, and climbing in before him.

“bubbles?!”

“yea- they had some pretty decent stuff in th-“ Ezreal was cut off as Ekko leaned over slapping a bunch of the foam on his head like a hat.

“fucking bubble hat, Ez!” He squealed, he hadn’t had a bubble bath in so long.

Ezreal chuckled, “okay okay- you want to play with the bubbles- Jeez.”

Despite how stupid it seemed splashing across, the bubles into goofy shapes like hats, beards and the lark it was rather fun. Especially seeing how happy it made Ekko to just relax for once. Ezreal could get used to seeing that more often.


End file.
